Star-Crossed Lovers
by Imagine-write-and-love
Summary: ' Tout ce que nous voyons ou croyons N'est qu'un rêve dans un rêve.' Edgar Allen Poe
1. Prologue

_Un ans plutôt …_

Le groupe de scientifique s'affairaient tout autour de la tour d'écran. Leurs yeux rivés sur le sujet criant à l'agonie tandis qu'il pendait mollement dans le vide avec sa jambe encore accrocher dans un angle improbable à l'une des vignes de lierre. Ils devaient l'admettre, le garçon avait un certain cran ou alors, la folie était juste la cause.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils regardaient l'un des sujets mourir mais c'était probablement la première fois qu'ils regardaient l'un des sujets succombé au désespoir. Il avait réussi à échapper à leurs avis jusqu'à ce que les cris paniqués des autres sujets les avaient alertés. Maintenant, leurs coléoptère métallique observait la scène de près comme les autres blocard (comme ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'appeler) s'affairaient autour du jeune garçon pour tenter de l'aider.

Bien que même si ils arrivaient à le sortir delà, sa jambe serait d'aucune utilité. Ce serait même presque un miracle si il arrivait à passer à travers la nuit sans les précieuses fournitures de W.I.C.K.E.D. Une chose était sûr, si le garçon voulait survivre, il allait devoir s'accrocher et endurer un lot de douleur insupportable.

Un ensemble de pas attira les yeux des scientifiques hors de l'écran divertissant et certains hochèrent la tête en silence pour saluer les nouveaux venues comme si de rien n'était. Ils étaient le jeune trio de créateurs du labyrinthe et ils étaient des sujets extrêmement précieux pour W.I.C.K.E.D, certain plus que d'autres. Ce n'était pas inhabituel de les avoir dans le cœur donc la plupart des scientifiques retournèrent à leurs observations. Certains analysaient les récepteurs de leurs sujets attitré sur des tablettes tandis que d'autres restaient simplement planter devant l'écran central en attendant presque avec impatience la suite.

Ces garçons n'étaient que des sujets d'expériences après tout et ce n'était que le début. Il ne sera probablement pas le premier à céder au désespoir et cela était juste une autre variable à ajouter dans le cas de mort possible pour les sujets.

Les trio d'adolescents se trouvant maintenant dans la salle de contrôle regardaient eux-aussi le jeune garçon avec un regard impassible. Ils étaient les créateurs du labyrinthe et ils étaient maintenant devenu habitué à regarder mourir les sujets autrefois leurs amis. Seulement, le regard de douleur presque imperceptible sur l'un des visages d'une des adolescentes pouvaient encore être vue au yeux du supérieur récent du groupe A.

il était évident qu'elle se forçait à agir aussi nonchalante que possible face à la situation mais sa mâchoire serrer et le tique tremblant au creux de ses yeux azur la trahissait suffisamment. Elle était sur le point de pleurer. Le sujet était encore important pour elle et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui était le plus pathétique. Le fait qu'elle faisait parti de ceux qui l'avait envoyé dans le labyrinthe en premier lieu ou le fait qu'elle était toujours attacher à lui comme au premier jour.

Elle pensait qu'elle était assez discrète lors de ces virées nocturne dans la pièce ou se trouvait l'ordinateur centrale mais en vérité, il était simplement la chancelière qui avait ordonner de la laisser penser qu'elle faisait tous cela par elle-même. Comme toujours, chaque sujet étaient dans le contrôle de W.I.C.K.E.D et ils avaient tord si ils pensaient qu'ils agissaient de leurs propre esprits.

 _Quelque mois plus tard …_

Deux adultes se tenaient devant un ensemble d'écran. Ils étaient tout deux vêtu de longue blouse blanche de scientifique et semblait en pleine argumentation. Quelque pas en-dessous se trouvait plusieurs adolescents devant des ordinateurs. Ils veillaient à la bonne transmission des signes mentaux et vitaux des sujets et envoyaient directement ces signes à l'étage supérieur où les deux scientifiques argumentaient toujours.

La femme blonde sur la droite respirait l'autorité et il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître la chancelière Ava Paige. Elle était le chef de W.I.C.K.E.D pour dire le moins et chaque scientifique lui répondaient.

'' Comment va le rétablissement du sujet A5, Swanson ?'' Questionna la Chancelière d'un ton clinique en observant la dynamique du groupe A à travers l'écran.

Le scientifique cliqua aussitôt sur le sujet en question et bientôt, le garçon apparut sur l'image en boitant. Il semblait se rendre vers les jardins depuis qu'il tenait une sorte de fourche et on pouvait encore voir quelque tressaillement apparaître sur son visage lorsqu'il s'appuyait trop sur sa mauvaise jambe.

Swanson double-cliqua à l'aide d'une souris et analysa rapidement les signes mentaux du sujet.''Comme nous l'avons prévu sa jambe est maintenant hors d'usage et il ne peut donc plus faire partie du groupe des coureurs comme _**ils aiment**_ s'appeler mais il semblerait que son malencontreux accident lui ai procuré une nouvelle place de commandant en second parmi les autres.''

'' Intéressant.'' Loua la Chancelière avec un sourire en coin froid comme ses yeux calculateur tombèrent sur l'étage en-dessous et plus précisément sur le petit trio d'adolescent inconscient de leur auditoire.''Qu'en est-il de la fille ?''

'' L'espoir ?'' Questionna le scientifique avec un léger froncement de sourcil comme il observait lui-aussi le petit groupe.''Elle continu ses petites virées nocturnes. Bien que les sujets A1 et A2 semblent l'avoir occupé ces derniers temps.''

À cela, la Chancelière se tourna vers le scientifique avec un sourcil interrogateur.''Occupé ?''

Le scientifique hocha la tête tandis qu'il fit afficher plusieurs image du sujet A6 et A2 marchant côte à côte à travers les couloirs de l'enceinte. Ils affichaient de grands sourires sur leurs visages et semblaient en pleine conversation animée.

L'image même semblait provoquer une certaine émotion chez la Chancelière comme un regard songeur s'installa sur ses fonctionnalités faisant redouté le scientifique de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Il était conscient que W.I.C.K.E.D était bon mais regarder la Chancelière songer était probablement la chose la plus terrifiante jamais. C'était une chose d'envoyer des adolescents dans un élément hostile pour les observer mais si cela était ce qui avait suivi une réflexion de la Chancelière alors cela pourrait être quelque chose d'encore plus grand la prochaine fois.

'' Hmm. Leur relation a-t-elle eu une quelconque incidence sur celle des deux autres sujets ?'' Réfléchit la Chancelière en se tournant vers le scientifique.

'' Aucune, madame la Chancelière.''

Le regard d'Ava Paige se porta une nouvelle fois sur l'étage en-dessous et se concentra sur la tête brune qui se trouvait actuellement entrain de pianoter sur un écran sensible. Son attention était uniquement axé sur l'un des coureurs du labyrinthe. Cependant, un mouvement fugace interpella d'avantage l'attention de la femme supérieur. Son regard s'intensifia comme elle jaugeait avec intérêt le jeune garçon se balançant distraitement sur sa chaise. Le sujet A2 était comme figé. Ses yeux étaient rivé sur le profil du sujet ESPOIR comme si il était hypnotiser.

Ce n'était pas ce qui devait se passer mais elle pourrait être une variable encore plus intéressante qu'initialement prévu et c'était pour cela qu'il était temps. Il était temps que le sujet ESPOIR face son entrée dans le labyrinthe.

Ava Paige se retourna vers le scientifique qui baissa instantanément les yeux sous son autorité et ordonna la première instruction qui conduirait à l'insertion du sujet ESPOIR.'' Retirer le sujet initialement choisi pour ce mois-ci.''

'' Mais madame … ''

''Faites ce que je vous dis, Swanson.'' L'interrompu la Chancelière en reportant son regard final sur la tête brune.''Il est temps que le sujet A6 face son entrée dans le labyrinthe.''

Le regard du scientifique s'agrandit dans l'incrédulité comme il reporta son attention sur l'étage en-dessous. Son œil attrapé un semblant d'interaction entre le sujet A2 et celui dont ils parlaient actuellement.'' Est-ce que cela à quelque chose à voir avec le sujet A2, madame ?''

La Chancelière se contenta de lorgner froidement l'homme à ses côtés avant de se pencher sur le clavier et fit à nouveau monter le sujet A5 qui se trouvait maintenant entouré de plusieurs autres garçons.

'' Savez-vous la teneur de la relation entre ce garçon et le sujet A6, Swanson ?'' Interrogea Ava mais continua avant même que l'homme pouvait publier un autre souffle.''Le premier amour ! Il est toujours tellement passionné et fait de désir ardent. Dommage qu'il doit se terminer de manière tragique.''

'' Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que vous insinuez, madame.'' Le scientifique ne pouvait pas être plus confus par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cependant, le regard de détermination gravée sur le visage de la Chancelière pendant qu'elle lançait des va-et-vient entre le garçon sur l'écran et les deux adolescents en-dessous tout semblait cliquer en place.''Vous voulez détruire l'attachement du sujet A6 pour le sujet A5.''

À cela, un bref sourire de satisfaction orna le visage de la Chancelière comme elle se tourna vers le scientifique dans l'acceptation.'' Le premier amour n'est jamais fait pour durer.''

 _ **Ce prologue est vraiment un essai. Je n'ai malheureusement vue que les films et je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir réussi à capturer toute l'essence même du labyrinthe donc si vous voulez une suite faites-le moi savoir.**_


	2. Greenie

Un flou d'image suivi de près par un bruit sonore assourdissant fut ce qui la sortie de son état endormi. Le noir et la froideur de l'acier fut la première chose qu'elle rencontrait. Il faisait tellement sombre qu'elle pensait être aveugle pour un moment. Seulement, lorsqu'elle tenta de se hisser sur ses pieds et que ses mains entrèrent en contact avec une sorte de grille métallique, elle savait où elle se trouvait. Sa respiration se détacha en lambeaux, son cœur tambourinait fortement contre sa poitrine et le sang coulant dans ses veines pompa plus difficile. Elle était dans l'ascenseur. _Le foutu ascenseur menant à la clairière._ Un sentiment de panique s'empara de son corps comme elle chercha frénétiquement autour pour tout signe qu'elle se trompait mais il faisait encore trop sombre. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_ Elle se demandait. Elle ne devrait pas être ici. Son rôle n'avait jamais été d'être l'un des sujets étudiés. Au contraire, elle les étudiaient.

Aussitôt, un flash de réalisation coula dans sa tête comme elle écarquilla les yeux dans la pénombre.

'' Thomas ?'' Cria-t-elle en se hissant maladroitement sur ses pieds et provoqua légèrement la boite à tanguer sous son poids.'' Teresa ?'' Elle resta totalement figé comme seule l'écho de sa voix pouvait être entendu et bientôt, des stries de larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Elle ne devrait pas être ici. Pourquoi l'avaient-ils envoyé dans la boite ? Et mieux encore, pourquoi lui avaient-ils laissé ses souvenirs. Elle chercha parmi son esprit et confirma ses propos. Elle se souvenait de tout. Teresa, Thomas, W.I.C.K.E.D. _Tout_.

'' Oh mon dieu, Newt !'' Haleta-t-elle dans la compréhension. Elle se souvenait de tout et ils l'envoyaient dans la clairière. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'elle allait enfin retrouver le garçon qui lui manquait constamment.

Elle se mit instantanément à la recherche de ses souvenirs avec le garçon blond et sentit son cœur devenir de plus en plus lourd quand elle réalisa qu'elle se souvenait encore de chaque moment qu'elle avait passé avec lui.

Cependant, même si elle devrait se réjouir à l'idée de revoir son plus vieil ami, elle ne pouvait pas retirer ce mauvais pressentiment que sa mémoire encore intact n'était qu'une erreur. W.I.C.K.E.D n'aurait jamais laisser un sujet intégrer la clairière avec tout ses souvenirs. Quelque chose était vraiment mal.

Soudain, une alarme tonitruante secoua l'ensemble de la cage métallique en même temps que les feux rouge d'urgence se mirent à clignoter. Elle sursauta dans un bond et publia un sifflement de douleur lorsque sa tête entra en contact avec les grilles métalliques. Ses yeux dardèrent autour de la cage pour tout type de moyen de sortir mais tous ce qu'elle pouvait voir était les murs gris brillant et les lettres blanche de W.I.C.K.E.D inscrit sur ses derniers.

Sa tête commença à battre et tourner dans une douleur lancinante, la forçant à apporter ses deux mains contre ses tempes tandis qu'elle coinça son front entre ses genoux dans l'espoir de faire disparaître le bruit des alarmes. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'elles voulaient dire et elle ne pouvait pas arrêter son cœur de battre d'une manière frénétique. L'anxiété croissante dans sa poitrine, elle ne pouvait que regarder comme les murs semblaient se refermer sur elle, l'envoyant dans une espèce d'attaque de panique.

'' Thomas ! Quelqu'un … aidez-moi ! '' Cria-t-elle par-dessus le bruit strident mais cela ne fit que provoquer la boite à secouer dans un rebond et de l'envoyer valser contre un objet dur et imposant.

Elle relâcha un gémissement de douleur dès l'instant où son épaule entra en contact avec la surface lisse avant de rouler sur le ventre tout simplement pour écarquiller les yeux dans la peur à la vue du sol s'éloignant de plus en plus.

La panique augmenta dans sa poitrine comme elle lutta dans la précipitation pour se redresser et griffa contre la grille pour se retenir de chuter au sol.'' Thomas ! Sortez-moi delà ! À l'aide !'' Elle regardait tout autour d'elle complètement affolé comme l'ascenseur se mit à s'accélérer à toute vitesse la rapprochant dangereusement d'un plafond sans issues. _C'était çà ! Elle allait mourir écraser comme un bug gênant. W.I.C.K.E.D avait du trouver pour ses virées nocturnes et ils l'éliminaient pour son indiscipline._

La réalisation la frappant comme un raz-de-marrée, elle se laissa couler le long de la grille, les larmes trempant son doux visage et rampant en une boule serrée. La douleur était toujours présente à l'arrière de ses yeux et elle semblait obtenir de plus en plus assommante à mesure qu'elle montait.

L'air était devenu glacial et ses poings se serraient et se desserraient en même temps que des sueurs froides coulaient le long de sa nuque. La douleur devenait insupportable et cela devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de rester éveiller. Elle ferma les yeux serré et s'accrocha aux peu de souvenirs qu'elle possédait. Cependant, plus elle se concentrait et plus, elle réalisait que les images devenaient de plus en plus floues, comme-ci elles n'avaient jamais été là en premier lieux.

 _Qu'est-ce … ses souvenirs …_ Elle flasha ses yeux ouverts comme la boite ralentit à un arrêt et une autre alarme retentit, mais plus faible cette fois. Puis, le plafond qu'elle pensait une fois sans issue s'ouvrit, laissant pénétrer une lumière aveuglante. Elle glapit et voulait rien que de plus pour protéger ses yeux avec son bras mais elle était trop épuisé physiquement et mentalement pour ne serais-ce que bouger le petit doigt. Bientôt, elle entendit une foule bavardant tout autour d'elle et elle se força à s'accrocher au dernier souvenir qui lui restait. Une voix grave et rauque se fit connaître parmi le brouhaha constant.

'' Où shuck est le greenie ?''

Clignotant la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne, elle regarda autour d'elle pour constater qu'elle était cacher par une immense boite en bois. Soudain, un grand boom se fit entendre suivi de près par les cliquetis de la cage comme elle se mit à trembler probablement sous l'effet d'un nouveau poids. Instinctivement, elle se força à ramper plus loin dans l'ombre mais s'était sans compter sur la sensibilité de la boite.

'' Sors-d'ici le nouveau ! Je t'ai entendu.'' Grogna à nouveau la voix, cette fois plus agacé que toute autre chose suivi de près par d'autre voix railleuse.

'' Le greenie se cache.'' Railla une voix moqueuse.

'' Doit probablement être entrain de mouiller son pantalon.'' Ajouta une autre.

Sa tête devenait plus lourde à chaque seconde et plus les minutes passèrent et plus l'image du garçon blond se fanait en même temps que les voix qui l'entouraient. La boite en bois qui lui accordait une sorte de protection jusqu'à maintenant fut bientôt retirer et elle boulonna droit dans l'un des murs de la cage comme elle rencontra le regard estomaqué d'un grand garçon blond aux sourcils arquer.

Soudain, les voix se turent dans la réalisation pour laisser place à des halètement stupéfait avant que le brouhaha reprit de plus belle avec encore plus d'agitation qu'avant.

'' Une fille ?''

'' Une vraie fille ?''

'' J'appelle dibs ! '' Cria un autre, l'effrayant d'avantage.

'' Taire vos visages de shuck !'' Hurla une voix autoritaire avant qu'un imposant garçon se pencha sur le rebord de la boite, rencontrant les orbes bleutés de la fille.'' Et bien, shuck-face, remonte-là, Gally !'' Ordonna le garçon aux traits fermés se qui entraîna le garçon à l'intérieur de la boite de regarder la jeune fille avec maladresse.

Il tendit une main en avant pour la saisir mais cela ne fit que la forcer à s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la grille métallique jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentait le fer s'imprimant à travers le tee-shirt mince qu'elle portait.

Aussitôt, Gally s'arrêta dans ses pistes et leva sa tête en direction du garçon autoritaire.''Je suis censé faire comment ? Elle est une fille.''

'' Il suffit de la faire sortir, tête de shuck !'' Retentit une nouvelle voix juste avant qu'un nouveau tremblement de la cage métallique surgit envoyant la jeune fille dans un nouvelle accès de panique.''Est-ce que je dois tout faire moi-même ou quoi ?''

'' Tu penses pouvoir mieux faire ? '' Grogna le garçon blond d'un ton bourru.'' Bon que, Minho. Occupe-toi de la fille cinglé.''

La jeune fille tenait la boite tellement serré que le fer s'était enfoncer dans sa peau et elle pouvait maintenant sentir l'odeur acre de son sang coulant le long de ses doigts comme son regard se reporta sur l'autre garçon l'approchant. Il était complètement opposé au premier garçon. Sa peau d'une teinte plus olive que celle blafarde de l'autre et ses cheveux noir corbeau semblaient être coiffé dans une sorte de coiffure hérisser.

'' Hé là, greenie.'' Salua le garçon avec une expression presque amusé ce qui ne fit que faire la brune froncer ses sourcils dans l'incompréhension et l'irritation. Il pouvait agir prévenant mais elle ressentait qu'il se moquait presque d'elle.'' Je suis Minho et cette shuck là-bas, c'est Gally, je sais, pas le premier visage qu'on aime voir lorsqu'on arrive ici mais c'était son tour d'accueillir le greenie.''

Elle avait l'impression de subir une sorte de crise cardiaque. Tout son monde tournait et plus le garçon ouvrait la bouche et plus, elle se sentait perdu. Rien de tout ce qu'il disait faisait sens pour elle et pourtant, une seule chose restait gravé à l'intérieur de son esprit.

 _Newt._

Le garçon blond.

Il était son repaire et quelque chose sur ce souvenir la força à prendre la main tendu du garçon asiatique. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et elle était certaine que son cœur allait s'arracher de sa poitrine ici et là lorsqu'il lui tendis une sorte de liane pour escalader la boite, mais dès l'instant où elle posa les pieds sur ce qui semblait être une clairière son esprit devenu complètement blanc. Elle fut entouré par une horde bruyante de garçon qui la regardaient comme une sorte de bonbon sucré lui procurant un sentiment désagréable d'auto-conscience.

Elle prit instantanément un pas de recul simplement pour sursauter lorsqu'elle sentit une main chaude contre son bas du dos et se retourna pour rencontrer à nouveau le regard malicieux du garçon asiatique.

Soudain, une voix beaucoup trop familière pour qu'elle soit réel retentit derrière le groupe de garçon et la jeune fille se mit instantanément à la recherche de la voix sous les regards scrutateur du garçon à la peau sombre et de Minho.'' Ça suffit Minho ! Tu es entrain de l'effrayé sanglante.''

Le garçon blond. _Newt._ Le seul souvenir qui lui restait se frayait actuellement un chemin à travers la horde des garçons remplit de testostérone et la jaugea avec un regard entre la curiosité et l'interrogation. Elle l'observa de la tête aux pieds. Ses brillant cheveux blond emmêlés, son nez droit et fin, ses lèvres fines et ses magnifiques yeux doux chocolat qui lui apportaient étrangement un sentiment de réconfort mélangé à celui d'euphorie. _Il était trop beau pour être vrai._

''Newt !'' Les mots passèrent ses lèvres avant même qu'elle puisse enregistrer qu'il était bel et bien réel et avant même qu'il puisse dire quoique ce soit, elle se lança sur lui et l'enlaça dans un câlin d'os de concassage avant de saisir son visage et de plaquer désespérément ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle pouvait le sentir se raidir complètement contre son corps mais elle ne pouvait pas moins se soucier. C'était comme-ci ce baiser était la seule chose à laquelle elle pouvait se raccrocher. Les halètements de stupeurs et de choc pouvaient être entendu des autres garçons mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre était les martèlement assourdissant de son cœur comme elle se détacha lentement du garçon simplement pour rencontrer ses orbes brune chocolat totalement stupéfaites.

Soudain, sa vision commença à se brouiller comme les dernières images de ses souvenirs avec ce mystérieux garçon défilèrent et bientôt, le mal de tête reprit sauf que cette fois, il était encore plus assommant. Tout son corps commença à trembler et elle desserra sa prise sur le garçon dans l'agonie avant d'attraper sa tête et presque chuter au sol si se n'était pas pour deux bras fort qui l'attrapa à temps.

'' Je crois qu'elle va-'' Était tout ce qu'elle entendu avant de tomber dans un état d'inconscience total.

Minho se rua aux côté de Newt pour l'aider à la saisir et regarda comme elle tomba à froid. Newt la dévisagea encore choqué de tout ce qui venait de se passer jusqu'à ce que le rire malicieux de Minho attira son attention.'' Sois ton baiser était renversant ou alors tu as sacrément mauvaise haleine shuck !'' Newt décala son attention de la brune pour envoyer un éclat sur le garçon asiatique clairement pas amuser par la situation.

Ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Les créateurs n'avaient jamais envoyés de filles avant et d'autant plus qu'il semblerait que cette fille le connaissait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se ressasser le baiser qu'elle venait de lui donner. Ses lèvres …

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Newt ? Tu la connais ?'' Questionna Alby avec ses sourcils froncés dans un air grave avant que son regard retomba sur la fille inconsciente maintenant dans les bras de Newt. Un silence tendu était tomber sur l'ensemble de la clairière et chaque garçon gardaient leurs yeux rivés sur le quatuor comme-ci ils attendaient une sorte de divertissement quelconque.'' La prendre à la med-jack.'' Newt et Minho hochèrent la tête en même temps dans l'acceptation avant que le blond reporta son attention sur la jeune fille encore dans ses bras. Maintenant qu'il pouvait avoir un bref aperçu , il réalisait que des traînées de sang coulaient le long de ses paumes et sur l'herbe de la clairière. Elle avait probablement tenu les grilles tellement serrer qu'elle s'était ouverte elle-même. Ses longs cheveux bruns lisse couvraient la majeur partie de son visage mais il pouvait encore se souvenir de ses grand yeux bleu hypnotisant. _Ses beaux yeux hypnotisant. Qu'est-ce que …_ Il secoua instantanément cette pensée loin et remarqua le regard de Minho sur la fille.

'' Donne-la moi, je vais la porter.'' Suggéra Minho tendant déjà les bras pour la prendre mais s'était sans compter sur Newt qui prit un pas de recul et réajusta la fille dans ses bras avec détermination.

'' Je vais le faire.'' Décréta instantanément Newt avec un léger froncement de sourcil faisant sourire d'avantage Minho qui leva les mains en maquette de reddition.'' Ok, shank, j'ai compris. Pas touche à la petite-amie.''

'' Elle n'est pas ma sanglante petite-amie.''

Minho hocha la tête évidemment incrédule et flasha un grand sourire narquois ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la frustration de Newt comme il poussa un faible grognement avant de rebrousser chemin en direction de la cabane de med-jack avec la fille toujours dans ses bras. Les deux garçons pouvaient entendre Alby congédier les autres blocards comme ils montaient les escaliers en volant régulièrement des regards sur la jeune fille assoupit.

Newt ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'interroger. Il n'y avait jamais eu de fille dans le bloc et ils ne savaient clairement pas comment agir avec une fille au quotidien. Une chose était sûr, cette fille était source de problème. Il était évident qu'elle allait attirer l'attention et il ressentait déjà de la sympathie pour elle à l'idée de ce qu'elle allait devoir endurer avec les autres.

Dès l'instant où les deux garçons franchisèrent les portes du Med-jack, Clint et Jeff, regardaient le duo avec de grand yeux incrédule. Leurs attentions étaient uniquement concentré sur la fille dans les bras de Newt au grand ennui de Minho.

'' Et bien, slint-head, vous comptez faire quelque chose ou quoi ?'' Lâcha Minho clairement impatient. Les deux Med-Jacks semblaient alors se réveiller et Clint fut le premier à retourner dans son habituel comportement professionnel.

'' Mettez-là sur le lit ! '' Clint se pencha aussitôt sur la fille pour prendre une impulsion le long de son cou et ne tarda pas à froncer légèrement les sourcils.''Elle est simplement évanouit mais elle semble souffrir d'une sorte de fièvre. Elle est brûlante et en sueur.'' Il tourna un bref regard sur Newt et Minho simplement pour voir un regard de concentration sur le visage de Newt. L'entrée de la fille avait déjà fait le tour de la clairière et la plupart des blocards enviaient déjà Newt pour son premier contact assez intime avec la fille.'' Jeff ! Apporte-moi une serviette humide.''

Newt et Minho se décalèrent légèrement plus loin dans la pièce pour laisser les deux garçons prendre soin de la jeune fille mais un sentiment de malaise ne pouvait pas empêcher Newt de s'inquiéter. Plus il regardait la jeune fille et plus il se sentait comme … connecté avec elle. Il savait que c'était complètement fou et même plus qu'improbable depuis qu'ils intégraient la clairière avec aucun de leurs souvenirs hormis leurs noms mais elle avait semblé le connaître et il ne pouvait pas nier le sentiment de protection qu'il ressentait à son attention.

'' Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle ?'' La voix d'Alby le coupa dans ses pensées et il tourna son regard vers les deux Med-jacks qui expliquèrent à nouveau leurs diagnostics et c'était quand la jeune fille se mit à s'agiter dans son lit. Sa respiration semblait ramasser et son corps se raidit comme elle agrippa les draps entre ses mains. Ses yeux allaient de droite à gauche et de haut en bas comme-ci elle cherchait un moyen de sortir. Bientôt, un cri strident échappa de ses lèvres faisant sursauter l'ensemble des garçons se trouvant dans la pièce.

'' Elle fait un cauchemars.'' Informa Clint comme il se pencha sur la jeune fille pour tenter de l'apaiser mais rien n'y faisait. Il semblait qu'elle était comme piéger dans ses terreurs nocturnes.

Jeff se tourna instantanément vers Newt qui arborait actuellement un regard de pur préoccupation.''Newt, tu dois lui parler. Tente de la calmer.''

Le garçon en question écarquilla les yeux comme toute l'attention était maintenant sur lui.'' C'est vous les sanglantes Med-jacks! Pas moi ! Faites votre travail.'' Cria-t-il visiblement frustré et inquiet comme plus de cries échappa des lèvres de la jeune fille. Un regard de pure terreur ornait maintenant ses traits une fois doux et son corps était maintenant cambré comme-ci elle essayait d'échapper à tout ce qui pouvait l'effrayer.

'' Elle semblait te reconnaître, shuck ! Il suffit d'essayer.'' Grogna maintenant Clint comme il luttait toujours pour essayer de retenir la jeune fille sur le lit.

Le regard de Newt vacillait entre la jeune fille dans la douleur et le Med-jack. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça et encore moins se retrouver responsable de cette jeune fille mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir cette attraction. Donc, avec un soupir frustré, Newt boita rapidement dans la direction du lit de la jeune fille et attrapa fermement ses mains avant de la clouer à son lit aussi doucement que possible malgré la situation.

'' Hey ! Hey ! Il est moi. Newt. Tu es en sécurité. Tu n'as rien à craindre.'' Tenta-t-il en concentrant toute son attention sur la jeune fille. À la simple évocation de son prénom, la jeune fille semblait considérablement se détendre et retomba lourdement sur son dos avant de lâcher un soupir presque inaudible si ce n'était pas pour le silence pesant qui régnait dans la pièce.

'' Newt.''

Newt écarquilla les yeux dans la surprise et le choc tandis que la fille referma fermement sa main sur la sienne avant de retomber dans un sommeil sans rêve. Il essaya au premier abord de se retirer de son contact mais il semblerait qu'elle était plutôt forte, même pour une fille.

'' Ne fais pas ça, shuck !'' L'alerta Clint comme il remarqua sa tentative pour se détacher.'' Tu pourrais lui briser les doigts et honnêtement, je pense que le shank n'a pas besoin de plus de blessure.''

À ce stade, Newt était au-delà confus et frustré.'' Et bien, dieu sanglante me dire ce que je dois faire dans ce cas ? Parce que je sais pour sûr que je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire avec elle.'' Rien ne faisait de sens pour lui. Il ne connaissait même pas cette fille et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas arrêter de se sentir étrange à son sujet. Sans parler, qu'elle semblait évidemment le connaître et avait une certaine relation avec lui. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Ce devait être les créateurs qui l'avaient envoyés pour leurs faire une sorte de blague ou quelque chose comme ça.

Alby prit un pas en avant et posa une main ferme sur l'épaule de Newt pour tenter de calmer le garçon vers le bas. C'était déjà assez troublant d'avoir une fille dans le bloc et d'autant plus, lorsqu'elle semblait se souvenir de l'un d'entre-eux. Ils se devaient d'agir aussi calme et assurer que possible. Le regard dur du garçon à la peau foncée se posa une nouvelle fois sur la jeune fille qui semblait se cramponner à la main de son plus vieil ami et il reporta son regard sur Newt.'' Tu es sûr que ce poussin ne te dis rien, Newt ?''

'' Je te le dis Alby. Je n'ai jamais vu sanglante cette fille avant aujourd'hui.'' Assura Newt devenant de plus en plus lasse de toute cette attention.

'' Je crois le shank si ça change quelque chose.'' Intervenu Minho attirant l'attention sur lui tandis que Newt haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de se pincer le pont de son nez dans l'indignation à son prochain commentaire.'' Je veux dire, aller les gars. Qui ne serait pas se souvenir d'un poussin aussi chaud ?''

'' La ferme, Minho.'' Cingla Alby, sa voix grave et augmentant d'une octave pour appuyer son point comme il prit une posture raide en jaugeant à nouveau la fille.''Appel un rassemblement. Newt-'' Son regard décala sur Newt qui le dévisageait avec un froncement de sourcil.''Garde un œil sur la fille et rejoins-nous qu'en tu le pourras.''

Newt suivit le dos d'Alby et Minho complètement impuissant et se demandait encore comment il avait pu se retrouver dans une telle situation. Il y avait encore quelque heures, il se trouvait au-dessus de la boite et maintenant, il était reléguer à veiller sur le green-fille étrange.

Clint s'avança avec une nouvelle serviette humidifiée à la main et la posa soigneusement sur le front de la fille avant de parler sans jamais détacher son regard de son travail.''Tu devrais continuer à lui parler.'' Le jeune Med-jack fit une légère pause, intimidé par le froncement de sourcil de Newt avant de reprendre avec une voix plus assurée.''De toute évidence, elle te connaît shank et si tu veux qu'elle se détende suffisamment pour récupérer ta main, tu devrais le faire.''

Newt était encore plus frustré et confus après cela. Comment la fille pouvait même se souvenir de lui lorsque qu'aucun des novices pouvaient se souvenir de leurs noms. Bon sang ! Quant il était arrivée dans la boite, il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de la couleur de ses cheveux ou même de ses yeux avant deux jours et pourtant, cette fille n'avait même pas mit deux pieds dans la clairière qu'elle se souvenait de lui. Inconsciemment, son esprit dériva à nouveau vers le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de balayer soigneusement son doux visage du regard. Il n'avait jamais vue une fille avant mais il était certain que cette fille pourrait être facilement qualifiée de sublime.

Cependant, ce n'était pas sa mémoire évidente qui le confondait le plus. Non ! Ce qui l'agaçait dans toute cette situation était le fait, qu'il ne pouvait même pas se souvenir de cette fille. Il était évident qu'ils se connaissaient. Comment ? Il ne saurait l'expliquer mais il avait ce profond sentiment dans le creux de son intestin qui lui disait qu'elle ne mentait pas.

Il détailla à nouveau son beau visage et fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils quand il constata que ses paupières s'agitèrent à nouveau.

De droite à gauche, de haut en bas comme-ci elle cherchait sans cesse à s'échapper.

Avant même qu'il pouvait dire le mot shuck, Newt se pencha aussitôt et passa sa main le long de son os de la mâchoire pour tenter de l'apaiser.

La plupart des blocards avaient tous eu leurs jours sombre dans le labyrinthe et Newt, en faisait également partis. Il devait l'admettre, il avait depuis bien longtemps abandonné l'espoir de réussir à sortir de cet enfer et il avait même succomber à ce sentiment de désespoir. Inconsciemment, son esprit dériva dans un endroit beaucoup plus sombre qu'il ne l'était initialement et une grimace de douleur traversa ses yeux comme il frotta sa jambe en souvenir.

Cependant, lorsqu'il regardait cette fille allongé sur le lit de Med-jack, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de lueur profonde parmi sa propre noirceur. Il ne savait pas si c'était ses traits innocent ou la lueur d'espoir qu'elle lui avait jeter lorsqu'il avait croisé pour la première fois son regard mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser que cette fille allait apporter quelque chose de grand avec elle. Si cela était positif ou négatif,ça, il ne savait pas encore mais au plus profond de son esprit, il savait. Peu importe, ce qu'il pouvait se passer par la suite, il savait qu'il ferait tout pour garder cette lueur avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ce sentiment apparaissait maintenant mais dès qu'il posa ses yeux sur elle, il savait qu'il devrait la protéger contre tous les dangers du labyrinthe. Elle devait rester intacte. Pas seulement pour elle mais pour lui aussi. Il n'était encore sûr de rien mais cette fille semblait être une sorte de lumière parmi l'obscurité et il allait le découvrir.

Il repensa à ce que Clint lui avait conseillé avant de quitter la cabane et décida de formuler ses pensées en mots.'' Je ne sais pas encore qui tu es ou même ce que tu es mais je peux te promettre que je ferais toujours en sorte de te protéger. Fais-moi confiance.''

Dès que les mots avaient passés ses lèvres, Newt ne pouvait que regarder dans l'extase total comme la fille donna un petit resserrement à sa main avant de le lâcher et retomber dans un état complètement endormi. Ses paupières avaient cessé de s'agiter et sa respiration montait et descendait à un rythme lent et régulier.

'' Hey, le shank !'' Intervenu soudainement Minho, obligeant Newt de retirer son regard de la fille pour jauger le garçon ennuyeux qui arborait maintenant un sourire arrogant.''Je vois que tu as réussi à te libérer. Tu vas pouvoir aller parler avec Alby, il te cherche.''

À cela, Newt fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de jeter un nouveau regard sur la fille encore assoupit simplement pour être de nouveau agacer par la remarque de l'autre garçon.'' T'inquiète pas, shank, je vais garder un œil sur ta petite-amie.''

'' Elle n'est pas ma sanglante …'' Newt se coupa dans son accès de frustration avec un faible grognement exaspérer quand il repéra le petit sourire narquois de Minho et se contenta de se lever brusquement avant de marcher d'un pas rapide vers la sortie.

Il était presque en dehors de la Med-jack et savait qu'il aurait simplement pus sortir comme-ci de rien n'était mais plus il semblait s'éloigner de la fille et plus, il voulait faire l'inverse. Au dernier moment, il s'arrêta dans ses pas et jeta un regard sur elle par-dessus son épaule sous les yeux intrigués de Minho.

Il venait juste de lui promettre qu'il ne la laisserait pas et peu importe, ce qu'il pensait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir ce lien avec cette fille étrange et cela, commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Il serra inconsciemment ses poings en même temps qu'il cocha sa mâchoire et confronta son regard avec celui de Minho. '' Si elle se réveille, je veux être le premier informer.''

Il ne laissa même pas une minute de plus pour Minho de lui répondre et se força à quitter la hutte sans un regard derrière lui. Elle n'était qu'une novice et même si il se sentait étrange à son sujet, il ne pouvait pas laisser les autres en suspend.

 _ **Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour ceux qui ont lu et commenter mon prologue. J'ai décidé de tenter ma chance avec une suite et j'espère que vous retrouverez l'univers du labyrinthe à travers mon histoire. Enfin, bref, jusqu'au second chapitre les amis.**_


	3. Escape

_POV EXTERNE_

Swanson courait dans tout les sens depuis l'entrée du nouveau sujet. Il savait que cela n'était que le début et c'était pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas arrêter ce mauvais sentiment de grandir. Tous les scientifiques du cœur de W.I.C.K.E.D s'étaient arrêter dans leurs observations pendant que la jeune fille avait prit connaissance de son nouvel environnement et mieux encore, lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé le garçon. Sa réaction avait été plus qu'inattendue mais il semblerait que cela était quelque chose qui fit étrangement sourire la chancelière au plus grand désarroi de tous. Surtout celui du sujet A2.

Le scientifique avait regardé l'expression anxieuse de l'adolescent se transformer dans celle de la trahison et à ce moment, il savait. Il savait que les plans de la Chancelière concernaient bien plus qu'un simple premier amour.

Son instinct de scientifique n'avait pas cessé d'être dans une espèce d'état d'alerte depuis l'entrée de la jeune fille et il avait doublé ses heures d'observations au sein du cœur de W.I.C.K.E.D. Ses yeux ne cessaient de darder entre les différents écrans et l'adolescent assit quelque sièges plus loin.

Sans grande surprise, le sujet A2 avait également augmenter ses heures d'observations et il n'avait pas quitter la salle depuis l'entrée du sujet A6. Il pouvait voir les yeux du garçon balayés les écrans à une vitesse vertigineuse. L'attention du sujet était uniquement focalisée sur la jeune fille et Swanson ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir un très mauvais pressentiment à propos de tout cela. Quelque chose ne se sentait pas bien et il pourrait parier ses chances contre un fondu que tout cela avait à voir avec Thomas. La Chancelière avait placé de grands espoirs sur le jeune garçon mais Swanson n'avait jamais pu faire pleinement confiance sur son jugement sur ce point.

Le garçon était bien trop curieux et intelligent pour son propre bien et si le scientifique avait son propre mot à dire, il ne l'enverrait jamais au sein du labyrinthe. En fait, le scientifique n'aurait pas non plus envoyé le sujet A6 car si elle avait été utile au sein de l'observation W.I.C.K.E.D, elle n'avait aucune compétences particulières pour le labyrinthe. Il avait regardé ses longues séances d'entraînements et mis à part un bon crochet du droit, cette fille était incapable de se débrouiller seule. Et certainement pas auprès d'une trentaine de garçons bourrés d'hormones.

Avec cette pensée, le scientifique zooma une nouvelle fois sur l'ensemble de la clairière avant de se concentrer à l'intérieur de la cabane où se trouvait actuellement la jeune fille. Elle était allongée négligemment sur un lit de fortune quand soudain, le moniteur indiquant ses constantes s'alluma. L'attention sur sujet A2 et celle du scientifique étaient instantanément concentrer sur l'écran et ils ne pouvaient que regarder comme la jeune fille reprenait peu à peu connaissance.

 _Que le spectacle commence !_ Fut la dernière pensée du scientifique.

 _MED-JACK_

La première chose qui remonta à ses oreilles était un faible bourdonnement ennuyeux. Elle voulait se boucher les oreilles avec ses mains mais dans une simple tentative de bouger, elle constata qu'elle était comme paralysée. Son sang pompait rageusement dans ses oreilles et son cœur frappait sa cage thoracique de plein fouet.

Elle tenta de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivée, où elle se trouvait mais la seule chose qu'elle pouvait rassembler était un blanc. Un blanc total comme une sorte de mirage brumeux. Peu importe combien elle se concentrait, elle n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de son propre prénom. Où même sa famille. _Avait-elle une famille ? Des amis ?_ Plus elle essayait et plus elle devenait paniquée. Son cœur s'enclencha dans une danse rapide et bientôt, des voies inconnues se mélangèrent au bourdonnement ennuyeux. Elle essaya de reconnaître les différents ton mais réalisa qu'elle n'en connaissait pas un seuls.

 _Ce n'était pas normal. Elle devait sortir d'ici avant que quelque chose lui arrivait._ Elle rassembla toute l'énergie qu'elle pouvait utiliser à ce moment et se força à entrouvrir les yeux. Et ce qu'elle vit en premier ne fit qu'accentuer son état désorienté. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Il faisait chaud et humide, c'était certain mais le vieux plafond en lambeau était inconnu pour elle. À la nouvelle entente des voies, elle tourna discrètement sa tête sur la gauche simplement pour sentir son souffle s'accrocher dans sa gorge à la vue de deux garçons qui semblaient totalement ignoré son état éveillé. L'un deux était brun et quelque tâches de rousseur prônaient le long de ses joues bronzées tandis que le deuxième avait la peau plus sombre et semblait à peine plus âgé que quinze ans. Ils semblaient inoffensifs et pourtant tous son être lui criait de s'enfuir. Elle ne savait vraiment pas ce qui se passait en ce moment mais elle était déterminé à quitter cet endroit quel qu'il soit. Son regard se détacha lentement des deux garçons encore inconscient pour tomber sur ce qui ressemblait à une issue de sortie. Une porte. Si son corps aurait été plus rapide à réagir, elle se serait probablement faite repérer à cause de sa nouvelle excitation. Un plan se forma aussitôt dans son esprit et elle ne tarda pas à refermer ses paupières serrées quand elle repéra un bref mouvement des garçons.

Au début, elle pensait qu'ils l'avaient découverte mais les minutes passèrent et rien ne se passa. Elle se permit de relâcher un faible soupir de soulagement avant de se remémorer chaque étape de son plan, si elle pouvait appeler ça un plan. Elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où cela venait mais dès qu'elle s'était mise à réfléchir à une issue de sortie, plusieurs idées vinrent la submerger. Quelque chose au sujet de variables et autre choses dont elle ne savait même pas qu'elle avait la connaissance s'ajoutèrent à son plan. Une chose était sûr, sortir de n'importe quel endroit où elle se trouvait ne serait pas une tâche facile mais elle devait essayer. Son instinct lui criait de courir et peu importe si elle ne pouvait même pas se souvenir d'une chose aussi banale que son prénom. Elle allait sortir d'ici.

Son évasion consistait à attirer l'attention des deux garçons sur elle. Ensuite, elle utiliserait leurs curiosités à son avantage et elle finirait par courir aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait pour la sortie. Et c'était ce qu'elle faisait. Elle bougea ses doigts en relâchant un fort soupir faignant la douleur avant de retenir son souffle lorsque le premier garçon se pencha sur elle. Dès l'instant où elle pouvait sentir son souffle malodorant sur son visage, elle se redressa brusquement, connectant fortement son front avec le nez du garçon avec un bruit écœurant d'os brisés sous le regard ahurit de l'autre garçon. Celui qu'elle avait frappé recula sous le poids de la douleur et elle en profita pour se hisser sur ses jambes non sans quelque difficultés. Son corps lui tirait dans tout les sens mais elle se força à rester debout et commença à marcher vers la sortie.

'' Merde, tocard, retiens-là !'' Cria l'autre garçon qui tenait encore son nez en sang et elle jeta un coup d'œil sur l'autre garçon pour le défier de faire un mouvement.

Il envoyait des regards presque effrayés entre son ami et elle et elle ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus, elle ou alors son attaque sournoise.

Seulement, elle ne s'attarda pas pour savoir la réponse à sa question. Elle se lança dans une course folle à travers la porte et déboucha sur une série d'escaliers qui semblaient à peine solide pour tenir son poids. Elle regarda autour à la recherche d'un autre moyen mais elle finit par réaliser que c'était la seule sortie possible. Plusieurs bruits de pas rapide fut ce qu'elle avait besoin pour se décider et sans une seconde pensée, elle se lança à nouveau dans une course à travers les escaliers.

La première chose qu'elle vit lorsqu'elle entra pleinement dans la clarté de l'extérieur fut une lumière éblouissante. Elle était tellement aveuglante qu'elle devait cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour chasser l'éblouissement et continuer sa course. Elle pouvait distinguer plusieurs brins d'herbe verte ainsi que plusieurs autres personnes se trouvant avec elle. Cependant, la seule chose pour laquelle elle continua de courir était ces immenses murs entourant l'endroit. Elle ne savait pas où ça menait ni si elle prenait la bonne décision mais tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle devait sortir delà. Et il semblerait qu'ils étaient le seul moyen d'échapper à cet endroit. Si elle aurait fait plus attention à son environnement, elle aurait remarquer les différents garçons la regardant avec des yeux écarquillés comme elle courrait de plus en plus vite vers le labyrinthe et vers sa mort. Elle aurait vue plus précisément le regard paniqué d'un certain garçon aux cheveux blond hirsute qui ne tarda pas à jeter sauvagement son bâton au sol avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse après elle malgré sa claudication.

Des cries ainsi que des pas rapides ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre sur ses talons et elle força sur ses jambes pour aller plus vite. Elle devait sortir d'ici. Son cœur tambourinait en rythme avec ses grandes enjambées et elle réalisa qu'elle était à peine essoufflée, comme-ci elle avait fait cela des milliers de fois avant. Sa capacité de course fut vite oublié comme elle se rapprochait de plus en plus de la sortie et son cœur se mit à battre avec espoir. Elle allait vraiment le faire. Elle allait sortir d'ici.

Bien, c'était sans compter sur cette voix qui fit flutter son cœur sans même qu'elle le sache.

'' Attends ! Arrête-toi !''

Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres lorsqu'elle l'entendit et pourtant, elle s'arrêta instantanément dans ses pistes. C'était comme-ci son cerveau était toujours en marche mais c'était son corps qui avait repris le relais. Elle resta planté au milieu de ce foutu endroit en reprenant lentement son souffle comme les pas se firent plus près, tellement près qu'elle pouvait maintenant entendre le souffle saccadé de celui qui l'avait stoppé.

Sans même sans rendre compte, son corps pivota de lui-même et elle ne pouvait qu'afficher qu'un lourd froncement de sourcils confus lorsqu'elle croisa ses orbes encore inconnues et pourtant si familières pour elle.

 _POV EXTERNE_

La tension au sein du cœur était palpable comme le scientifique et le jeune homme d'à peine dix-sept ans regardaient la jeune fille mettre en action un plan d'évasion plus que surprenant. Thomas se plaisait à penser qu'il l'avait suffisamment connu pour dire qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais le surprendre mais elle prouvait encore une fois qu'elle était bien plus que ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de refléter.

Un sourire triste se forma sur ses lèvres comme il observa l'une de ses plus proches amies faire ses premiers pas dans la clairière et il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à son arrivée. Il était au courant qu'elle avait un passé avec certains des blocards du groupe A mais il n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle réagirait ainsi à la vue du sujet A5 ou plus communément appelé la GLUE. Donc, oui, elle le surprenait mais si il devait être honnête avec lui-même. Thomas savait ce qu'il avait ressentit. Il s'était rapprocher de plus en plus du sujet A6 et s'était même retrouvé à désirer sa présence plus que nécessaire. Elle avait le don de le comprendre d'une façon complètement différente de celle de Teresa et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pu arrêter son entrée dans le labyrinthe. Si il avait eu le choix, il aurait largement préféré entrer à sa place.

Elle n'était pas prête pour les dangers du labyrinthe. C'était ce qu'il se disait pour expliquer son observation acharnée depuis son entrée dans la clairière même si la vraie raison était bien plus honteuse et égoïste que cela. Au fil du temps passé avec son amie, il s'était retrouvé à éprouver quelque chose de bien plus fort que de simples sentiments amicaux et il avait presque honte de reconnaître qu'il avait été affreusement jaloux lorsqu'il l'avait regardé plaquer ses lèvres sur celles de l'autre garçon.

À l'entente d'un bruit de chaise rayant le parquet, Thomas se détourna de son écran pour repérer son collaborateur temporaire depuis les quelques derniers jours. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le scientifique Swanson mais il savait qu'il était assez haut placé dans la hiérarchie de W.I.C.K.E.D et si ce scientifique s'intéressait autant à son amie alors cela n'indiquait rien de bon pour cette dernière. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Thomas avait abandonné sur W.I.C.K.E.D et c'était d'ailleurs, pour cela qu'il devait faire le nécessaire pour arrêter tout cela avant que son amie soit elle aussi, parmi les blessés. Il allait faire une différence et si il devait tout détruire pour y arriver alors se serait ce qu'il ferait. Le sujet A6 le soutiendrait dans sa démarche et il le savait.


End file.
